


heaven taking the place of something evil (aka your fingers)

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Lol enjoy, M/M, Smut, Who doesn't tho, and he just rlly loves hao's fingers, minghao's finger appreciation fic, teasing? kinda?, wonu's frustrated.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: wonwoo's developed this weird fetish for minghao's fingers, and the fact that minghao's a touchy human being doesn't help.





	heaven taking the place of something evil (aka your fingers)

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta-ed, just a heads up!

Minghao had fucking gorgeous hands.

The boy certainly didn't think so — but Wonwoo did. Wonwoo loved how Minghao's palms were always so soft to hold, like delicate petals against his own skin. How their hands would mould against each other's and how Minghao would always intertwine their fingers, his bronze skin and slim fingers against Wonwoo's own tan skin and slightly smaller fingers.

Minghao had long fingers. They were thin and bony, and his fingertips were slightly calloused from playing the guitar. His knuckles like beneath his skin and protruded slightly from the center of his fingers. There were slight wrinkles on his palm and deep lines running along the wide expanse of them, the calloused pads making the slender shape of his hand seem all the more inviting.

And Wonwoo fucking loved them. In both an innocent way and a more... sexual way — but... fucking Jesus, he did find his hands incredibly attractive.

And it didn't take Minghao long to realize it as well. About this weird fetish that Wonwoo had developed for his hands. It all started when, at one particular night, Minghao's sex drive was really over the top, and he really just couldn't keep it in his pants. They decided to fuck on Wonwoo's bed. The members were sleeping and Wonwoo was _really_  trying to be quiet but he couldn't help but let out a few whiny moans and breathy whimpers in between.

Minghao hissed _fuck it_  and subconsciously, without really meaning to, shoved two of his fingers past Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo had stiffened for a moment before whining needily and laving at Minghao's fingers shamelessly.

There was something so... dominant about it, so wonderfully intrusive about having part of Minghao inside of him like that. That combined with how his fingertips dug into the skin of his thighs struck something in Wonwoo that night, struck up a weird, sexual fascination with his boyfriend's hands.

And it didn't take Minghao long to realize it either, as surprised as he was that anyone could find his hands so...desirable. He took advantage of it whenever he could, teasing his boyfriend whenever he could and never confronting him about it.

Casually brushing his hand up Wonwoo's bare thighs under the table in the morning, when all the members were having breakfast. Gently trailing his fingers up his arm when he knew he held Wonwoo's attention. Pinning Wonwoo's arms above his head with a strong grasp whenever he fucked Wonwoo slow and deep — and always licking at his fingers after eating chips or any syrupy sweet, knowing Wonwoo will be the only one in the room noticing.

Minghao got the words out of Wonwoo when he had Wonwoo on his lap, his fingers digging into his waist with purpose, hoping he'll see the imprints of it tomorrow. Wonwoo had been extremely shy and hesitant to admit it. But Minghao was extremely patient.

He continued to tease Wonwoo, with his mouth, his tongue...his _hands_ , until Wonwoo nearly came, over and over again. After what felt like hours of teasing, Wonwoo finally admitted to it, pretty lips spilling out all the obscenities and fantasies that he held for the younger's hand.

Minghao had gently coaxed the orgasm out of Wonwoo later on, and when they both bathed in the after sex glory, with Wonwoo curled up softly against him, they talked about it.

The next day, Minghao made Wonwoo cum twice in a row, just from his fingers pressed right up against Wonwoo's prostate, and the fingers of his other hand running soothingly along Wonwoo's sides, to keep him grounded.

Wonwoo was so reactive, so sensitive already, that his whole body shuddered, and his thighs shook when Minghao as much as grazed his fingers against his rim.

Though he got the best reaction when he ran his fingertips across his bottom lip or his thumb against his tongue. Minghao himself couldn't feel much if he was honest, but seeing Wonwoo's face and hearing the soft whimpering breaths pouring from him surely affected him.

His hand wrapping around his cock made something that drove Wonwoo absolutely wild, as well. He always stared as Minghao pumped him from base to tip, shaky fingers trying their damnedest to pleasure him. His movements always seemed nimble and precise, every action full of intent.

He couldn't discount how talented Minghao was with his mouth, though - that man lacked anything resembling a gag reflex. There was just something about those damn hands. Wonwoo always reassured him that they were perfect. He always pressed careful kisses over their expanse, whispering soft words of encouragement against the skin. "So beautiful," Wonwoo gently murmured. "So strong..."

Minghao couldn't complain about Wonwoo's newly discovered affinity for his hands. It was... reassuring, and he was never one to turn down praise.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments below ♡


End file.
